


白死梦

by sediment



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment
Summary: 织梦者的最后一场梦。
Relationships: Ameridan/Telana (Dragon Age)





	白死梦

你回到了岛上。上一次来的时候天气还不像现在这样糟糕。斜风把雨灌进你的兜帽里。冷风和雨，以及独自划船的负担，已经愈合但未康复的腿伤又开始刺激你的神经，疼痛从旧伤口处蔓延开。你将船拖到了岸边，对于一个腿上的痛楚还在抽动、尖叫着提醒回去的精灵来说，这不是个小工程。泥沙从你的脚趾缝中渗上来，你已经完全地被雨淋湿了，不过这些也不再重要了——自从你从他忙得抽不开身的密友那里得到拒绝的回答时。“我会找到他，无论如何”，你不记得你和德拉肯的争论怎么发展的，你只记得最后抛下这句话头也不回地离开奥莱宫殿时，脚底踩过的大理石的冰冷。  
很快你就来到了那个小木屋，穿过草地并没有让你的脚感觉好些，一些泥沙仍然藏在皮肤和脚趾的缝隙里。木屋和上次来的时候几乎没什么区别，但是又与你印象中的感觉相差甚远，在你的记忆中这间木屋完成了用如此逼仄的空间里容下四个人的奇迹。壁炉留下的木柴已经被雨水打湿，赛莱丝并没有守护这堆篝火，你也没有生火的打算。你摇了摇头试图甩掉脸上的水，淋湿的衣服以十分令人不舒服的方式贴着你的皮肤。火焰温和地燃烧，连投射在木墙上的影子都显得温和起来，偶尔有木柴燃烧不充分的噼啪声。那个时候你坐在篝火旁边，抱着双膝下巴搭在手臂上，篝火的热量从你的皮肤传递过来。所有人都在享受这一晚的平静。从进入回霜盆地以来你就开始头疼，作为一个织梦者的敏锐神经无时无刻不被哈肯的疯狂与毁灭的力量折磨。此时此刻，你甚至觉得这份痛苦都没那么明显了。为了安全奥琳娜在远离火堆的角落检查她的装备——大家一致认同小木屋承受不起一场爆炸。哈伦一边烤火一边努力让自己的武器更加锋利一些。你看到哈伦又在掂量他装着利瑞姆的小盒子的分量，你一直不赞同这种方法。利瑞姆会慷慨地给予力量，也会毫不留情地腐蚀圣殿骑士的心。你准备再次提起这个话题，话语转了个弯又被你吞回去了。今晚适合休息。但是哈伦开始半开玩笑地对奥琳娜的小玩意安全性发出质疑，在矮人姑娘准备用比奥兹玛啤酒还辛辣的语调呛回去之前你忍不住拾起了刚刚吞进肚子的话加入了质疑哈伦的环节。阿迈瑞丹没有说话，但是你用余光确定他笑了。他总是享受这样和大家在一起的时间，哪怕是吵吵闹闹的。他笑着说，等我们对付那条冰龙的时候也许你们就开始想念这堆篝火了。你还能轻而易举地想起来他笑着说这话的时候火光在他脸上投下的阴影的变化路线。你在这里感受寒冷，可这记忆没有使你获得些许安慰。  
你准备好了，确定没有任何漏缺。你进入了影界无数次，这次能有什么问题呢，紧张、恐惧、兴奋的情绪在你的胸腔里跳跃，它们攥着你的心脏，捶打着你的胸腔与腹部，你几乎感觉不到腿疼了。你尝试着平静下来，这太难了,最终只能做到勉强不发抖。能有什么问题，你安慰自己。影界是你的朋友，它使你们相遇相爱，自然也会让你们重逢，至少你是这么期盼的。你费了好一番功夫，几乎难以维持站立的姿势，汗水快要代替了淋湿衣服的雨水，你可以明显的感觉到太阳穴附近的血管在抽动，伤腿又开始痉挛了。但是这些都不重要，你看到了他，或者说他模糊的影子。阿迈瑞丹维持着半跪的姿势，平静地仿佛时间静止——确实是这样，可怖的亚瓦之龙保持扑咬猎物的姿势定格在他背后，你几乎能想象到当时有多紧张，只差一点点。但是一切就像他所保证的，他阻止了哈肯，解决了亚瓦，保护了奥莱，除了回到哈勒席洛。你尝试着朝他的位置前进，所有的一切都在阻止着你，灵体的低语扭曲成了骇人的尖叫，通往那里的路变成了由荆棘构成的沼泽，每次的起步与落脚都是一场酷刑，强大的力量要把你的每一块肉从骨头上剥下来，你几乎要放弃了，你的尖叫混进了灵体的哭嚎中，但是比起今后漫长的生活中再也没有他的位置，你更愿意承担这样的痛苦——如果这份痛苦能将你带向他。你的手指触碰到了低的不寻常的温度，是塔文特遗迹门口的冰，在你摸到它时所有的痛苦都结束了。  
你确实见到了阿迈瑞丹，从记忆的回声中。看来人类所说的跑马灯是真的——你忍不住这么感叹，作为生命过于长久的精灵，你对死亡的概念要模糊的多。过去的影子全都到场了。你坠入无知无觉的梦里。听说塔文特的织梦者会利用这个能力去梦中进行暗杀任务，你向来对此嗤之以鼻，在影界游荡，聆听记忆，偷偷地暼一眼某人的梦境，走早已消失的路还有在图书馆残骸中翻找为数不多还未毁的知识，这才是你的兴趣所在。你总是远远地看着漂浮在天上——不知道在影界是否可以称之为天空——的黑之城，至少人类是那么称呼。不管你在哪里游荡，它永远看起来一样的遥远。很久以前的记忆也飘向你，你们都还足够年轻，没有诸多繁杂的琐事以及沉重的责任，你和阿迈瑞丹脸的血纹颜色还鲜艳得与刚纹上去没有差别，你每次都会紧攥他的手，确保变幻莫测的影界不会分开你们俩，它确实不曾分开过你们。你们曾经路过不知是谁的梦，或者只是一段记忆，水晶建筑沿着树螺旋而建，所有的魔法交替演奏成持续数年的和谐韵律，你们无法想象有任何一个地方能如此这般，除了奥拉赞，如果有黄金之城大概也就这样了。梦永远是你们最好的幽会地点，即时在很多年以后你们都被事物缠身，被政治裹挟着寸步难行。他的话从你的耳边响起又飘走，快结束了。  
"特拉纳，我的挚爱，我不应该要求你一起来的"  
"别在这里，和我一起闹着生命危险"  
"回去，去安全的地方"  
"这不会是永远"  
……  
记忆在沉入无尽的海底，它们逐渐晦暗失去活力，在所有的光都要消失的时候，恍惚中你终于来到了他身边。没有你预想中的狂喜，感动，仿佛所有灵体都沉寂下来，你无比平静。你仔细地看着阿迈瑞丹，与上一次分别并没有什么变化。他低着头，表情平静，保持着那个姿势，陷入不知何时能醒来的梦。至少不是个噩梦，你这么想着。你尝试伸出手触碰他的脸在即将碰到时又收回了指尖。你来不及了。于是你轻轻的吻了吻他。  
你的梦结束了。一个游荡的灵体停留下来，继承了你的吻和未伸出的手指还有没说出口的呼唤，停滞永远不会重燃的篝火旁边。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有很多设定上的bug(我只玩过游戏本体没有接触过小说之类)


End file.
